A Shot in the Dark
by ASDF Rainbow Ninja
Summary: Midnight is the last of the dark types, and as the prophet of her tribe, she must begin the re-population of her kind. But with potential dangers such as capture, torture, and possibly even death of not only her, but her friends as well, and a love she is forbidden to have, how is she going to fulfill her true destiny? OC/OC SonAmy KnuxOuge possible SilvAze. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**A Shot in the Dark**

**A/N- Hello there! Welcome to this story, and I thank you for reading it. This about my OC Midnight, but other Sonic characters will be in there as well. This is a more developed story of Midnight, so if you are familiar with her, this is still her basic story. Those of you who are not familiar with Midnight,then you will now be informed of her life. I WILL NOW BEGIN, CHILDREN.**

**MIDNIGHT'S P.O.V**

Everyone has their own story of where they come from that defines who they are.

Of course, everyone's story us unique as well.

My story consists of friendship, growing up, loss, and maturity.

Oh. I was nine when this happened.

So allow me to begin.

I am the last dark type that remains on planet Mobius. The rest of my tribe died out,long ago, when I was nine. I guess it wasn't that long ago, considering I am now 16, but it has felt like centuries. Being on your own for a good six years will do that to you.

Back when everyone was still alive, a story as old as time itself was always told. It has been passed down from generation to generation. But the story isn't a happy one. The story was of all the dark types dying out from disease or getting killed by our number one enemy. Light types. Light types believed we were evil. Truth be told, most of our kind were. Not my tribe. Light types did not believe this, though.

All but one.

Arrow.

The boy who saved my life.

The boy I fell in love with.

No, I did not realize what love was at nine. But now that he's gone, I've come to realize I love him.

I'm going to stop jumping around and start the story now. Be warned, though. If you know, you are subject to danger. Just like me.

Just like Arrow.

It seemed like a normal day, at first. My guy friends and I were playing basketball. They enjoyed my company only because I was not girly and didn't cry every time one of them pushed me down. If they even got me to the ground before I forced them down.

It was three on three, with the opposing team bringing the ball down the...for the lack of a better word, crappy court.

I was on Eclipse, who was a foot and a half taller than I, and three times my weight. His problem was that he hated hurting girls. So he couldn't do anything about me being right up on him, attempting to get the ball from him.

But suddenly, he froze, with a horrified look on his face. "G-Guys..." Everyone looked to where he was staring. There were six kids our age or older, standing along the edge of our court. Their muzzles held a deadly smirk, and one of their hands powered up a sphere of light.

I was absolutely terrified. I could run, but they were faster. I could fight, but they were stronger. There was absolutely no chance of surviving.

"How about we man up?" said one, the biggest of them all, with an amused, evil smirk. The leader, I presumed. We were all shaking, terrified. Even the most brave looked like they were about to pee themselves. Suddenly, we each had a light type, right in our faces. The one in front of me was a navy hedgehog with golden arrows lining his body. His eyes, also golden, were boring into my navy irises, which were filling with tears.

I heard shouts from my friends, terrified shouts, agonizing shouts. I was the only one not being tortured.

"Go." _Did...I hear that right_? I stared at the hedgehog, completely flabbergasted. He shoved me, but I could tell it was not to harm me.

He was trying to help me.

I ran off as fast as my legs could carry me.

I heard frustrated shouts behind me, and screaming in front of me. The whole village was running around frantically, looking for somewhere to hide. I hid in an old shed that was proclaimed abandoned years before. I hid under dust and wood and equipment in the back and sat there, sobbing and panting. I was there for hours, until it was night and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I no longer heard any screaming or such, so I knew the light types were gone. Even then I still didn't move.

I'm sure glad I didn't.

Suddenly, the door began to creep open, allowing a high pitched squeak to echo through the shed. Moon light seeped in through the crack, and I could finally see better. In front of me was that same hedgehog who saved me. He closed the shed door. I gulped, still afraid for my life. What if he killed me now?

"Relax." he commanded, and sat in front of the pile I was stuck under. I slowly stuck my head out to see if I was in any danger.

He didn't seem dangerous. He was relaxed himself, with his shoulders no longer tensed like I could tell they were before. He didn't look much older than I was, maybe thirteen, and his eyes seemed friendly enough.

I couldn't be for sure, though. Light types are almost completely immune to any dark type attack or ability. I could usually read minds, even though I was still practicing from my father how to block other thoughts out and tune others in.

I couldn't get a single fragment from him. The only thing I heard was a faint ringing within my head, the ringing that drives me insane. I tried to get my mind off of it.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him, still half way on alert that he would live up to his classified stereotype.

"I can't stand killing innocent lives..." he remarked, and looked down at his lap. I slowly crawled out of my hiding place. Finally, someone who saw good in others who didn't classify as "good."

"That's different." I stated, and sat down in front of him. I studied his quills. He had three large ones on his head, and the top one started gold and eventually turned into an arrow that stopped right above his eyes. I was amazed. Not only were they on his head, but they were on his arms and legs too. "I like your tattoos." I said naively. He looked up at me, and a small, amused smile decorated his peach muzzle. "They're more like birthmarks. But thanks." I felt my checks heat up. I hated being stupid. I'm usually mature for my age, and I'm ahead in my studies by about four years.

I tried to cover up my naive comment. "They're really cool." Suddenly, the arrows that decorated his fur began to shine faintly. They illuminated the whole area, despite the faintness, and brought me warmth I had never experienced before, such as feeling the warmth of the sun after a long winter with clouded skies. I also felt strangely happy for a girl who's friends were just murdered.

"Whoa..." I muttered, simply awe-struck. It was beautiful.

The boy didn't seem to like it, though. He stood, looking horrified, and tried to run away. I grabbed his hand quickly, not wanting the feeling or him to leave. "Wait..." The glow got brighter, and he pulled his hand away from mine quickly. He stared at me like I had just grown a second head or something. And then he looked at his glowing arrows.

"My...abilities...they're controlled by emotions...if I feel too much, they get out of hand..." I stared at him with my jaw dropped. His head fell under my gaze, cheeks colored red.

"What feeling was that?" I questioned.

"No idea." he replied. Looking back on it, I knew of the feeling he had felt. He had been embarrassed.

Now that I could see him even more clearly, I saw that a blood soaked white cloth was wrapped around his upper left arm. I gasped, stood, and gently grabbed his arm. "What happened?" I exclaimed, examining the covered wound even closer. He grunted to hold back evidence that he was hurt, and gently pulled his arm away. As if I didn't know it hurt him.

"Punishment for allowing you to get away." he informed me. I felt completely guilty. I was a dark type who trusted a light type, did what they said, and ran away. Those first two were a definite rule-breaker. "I...I'm sorry..." The hedgehog shook his head. "Don't worry about it. My fault. Besides, I'd rather have me hurt than you dead." Instantly, my guilt faded, and I smiled at him. He was so different- kind, unselfish...

I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Midnight." He stared at my hand, and I honestly thought he didn't know why I was holding it out to him, and that he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it. "You shake it." I informed. He chuckled, and I decided right then and there that his laugh reminded me of music- something I love, that has personality and melody.

"Arrow." He shook my hand firmly, while making eye contact with me. I giggled for some odd reason, and pulled him towards the exit. "I'm gonna fix you up. Or my mom will. If I tell her you saved my life, maybe you'll be able to stay with us for a while." Arrow seemed content with that. "Good. I managed to convince my tribe I was dead. And I'll have to deliver some news of the next attack to your chief, if you don't mind."

"Okay. He's my daddy." I replied. Arrow seemed completely shocked, and now slightly frightened. Without another word, I led him to my small house, fingers still intertwined with each others.

Arrow stayed in the community for six months. He was hidden along with me during every attack. He vowed to protect me at all costs. We became best friends, despite our three-year age difference (I was nine, he was twelve).

When the disease hit, and I seemed to be one of the few unaffected. Everyone began taking me into consideration for being the prophet.

The last dark type remaining is supposed to be the one who renews the dark types, to where there was no longer mostly evil species. Their two main goals were to- 1. Stay alive long enough to 2. Reproduce. That is how the story has been told, and though many did hot believe it anymore, it seemed completely set in stone.

And it was.

My father was one of the first to die from the disease. Soon after that, nearly everyone died, like a domino effect. As soon as one passed, another followed. When my mother knew she was close, she sent Arrow and I off, far away, to keep me safe. And she told Arrow two things I was never supposed to know, but read my mother's mind about while she was deep in thought about it.

1. Leave Midnight alone halfway through your journey. You are to never meet up again. It is a risk to both of you.

2. If you do happen to cross paths again, never get involved in a relationship, despite the way I know you feel about her. It is a very small chance either of you will make it to adulthood.

When Arrow left me, he kissed my forehead with tears brimming his eyes, and walked away without looking back.

And still today, I am in constant danger. This evil madman never ceases to stop trying to hunt me down and use me for his own personal game.

But I'm not the only one he is after.

He is after Arrow as well.

A/N- I apologize for any errors I missed, and the boringness of this chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

**A/N- Hopefully this chapter will be better than the prologue. Welcome all! I apologize for not including Midnight's description, but there will be one in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Knuckles- 18**

**Sonic- 17**

**Midnight- 16**

**Amy- 16**

**Tails- 13**

_Scene_

_She was always in constant danger. Every day, there was a possibility of not living to see tomorrow. She dealt with this feeling for six years. And for the last couple of months, the potential for danger had risen._

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik. A.K.A, Eggman. He was certainly shaped like an egg, that was for sure. And man, was he smart. With an IQ of 300, Midnight certainly felt stupid when compared to him. That's the only thing Midnight gave him credit for, though._

_He had figured out about her not that long ago. He discovered how much power dark types possessed. Very evil things could be done with this energy._

_And word could also be spread about such a discovery, with some believing such power should not be present in the world, and others believing there should be more._

_Eggman would be the type to have more and more of this power. His plan, Midnight had read from his mind, was to capture her, force her to have a spawn with another normal hedgehog. And another spawn. And another. And another._

_Though Midnight was supposed to allow more dark types, she would never do it for evil, and wouldn't put herself or children through any pain. Plus, she was freaking fifteen. Like she was ready to have kids, both mentally and physically._

_So Midnight was creeping through the dark of the woods. She had just recently bathed, ate, and drank, and now was just on the move, to be away from Eggman. She would be hard to find, even with his technology. She knew of when he was close, thanks to the power to read minds, and she was dark in color, so stealth was on her side as well. She was pretty quiet, but she was a clutz. One incorrect step could cost her life._

_Her navy eyes scanned her surroundings. Nothing unusual here. She continued walking, hidden by shadows and the dark of the night. Midnight was mostly black, with navy highlights. Two big quills came from the back of her head that had navy tips. Two medium-sized quills fell from the bottom of her head on either side, pressing against her shoulder blades and running down to the middle of her back. Navy colored the ends of them. A bush of bangs hung in front of her right eye, which were outlined in the same navy color. Her arms and legs held one single navy stripe on each. Her muzzle was pale. She was short for her age, and was probably done growing. She took it to her advantage, though. She could hide in places others could not._

_At the moment, Midnight felt extremely lonely. She would occasionally go into towns and talk with others as they offered her temporary shelter and food and water. A lot of them had kept her company. She knew she could not remain friends with them, though, because Eggman would also harm them as well as her. So she stayed to herself as much as possible._

_Suddenly, Midnight heard a noise. She did not hesitate to charge a dark sphere in her hand and do a 360 scope of her surroundings. She had learned other abilities over the years of fighting, and have almost completely mastered all of them. Mind reading was now as easy as breathing. Dark spheres were easy to charge- negative feelings allowed any combat ability to be possible (She always thought of the day Arrow left her). Dark blasts shot streams of dark energy out of her hands. They were harder to manage and required more effort, but Midnight had mostly gotten that ability down. Dark shields were hardest- she just couldn't figure out how to manage them yet. They required a huge amount of energy that Midnight didn't believe she possessed at the moment. She only discovered it when saving a girl from nearly getting run over. But no matter how many times she replayed that memory, the dark shield would not cooperate._

_She didn't hear any thoughts, though. No one seemed to be in her area. She began to get an eerie feeling that she did not like at all. She wished someone would come out, even if it _was _Eggman. At least then she'd know the strange noise she heard._

_She took that back as soon as rapid fire was opened upon her. She ran and dodged bullets quickly, and sent blasts at her attacker before it opened fire once again. It exploded. Another one of Egg Face's robots. _

_She didn't expect to be surrounded soon after. She gasped and looked for an exit before shooting a continuous blast out of her hands while turning 360 direction. The robots were sliced in half, but reassembled themselves and surrounded her again._

_"That's new." Suddenly, she was getting beat and attacked from every direction. Her blasts no longer had any affect. Her shield was still failing. Something stabbed her in the back. It felt like a knife went into her spine. She cried out in pain, with tears pouring out of her eyes._

_"Damn it..." she cursed. She attempted to punch the robots, but recoiled when her hand cried out in pain shortly before she did. She heard an echo of evil laughter that chilled her to the bone. She suddenly got extremely angry, but that wasn't a surprise. Things set her off easily. She had some anger problems._

_She shoved the rows of robots, and they all fell over on top of one another like a domino effect. Midnight was greeted with a flying hovercraft that held Eggman, who was wearing an evil smirk on his face. He was obese, bald, and his eyes were covered by tinted glasses. As if Midnight wanted to see his eyes, anyway. He wore some sort of weird costume, themed red, black, and yellow. The most distinct feature about him was the ginger mustache that covered his upper lip. Midnight just wanted to rip it off his face most of the time._

_"What the hell do you want?" Midnight yelled angrily. Sweat was pouring down her face, every part of her was screaming out in pain, and she felt warm liquid seeping into the back of her shirt. She knew it was blood by the agonizing pain present in her back. _

_Eggman laughed again, this one high pitched, boisterous, and just overall creepy. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"_

_Midnight jumped to attack him and punch him in his ugly, mustache covered face, but two robots restrained her before she could by grabbing her arms. In pure frustration and anger, Midnight screamed out. Eggman smirked. "Oh, child. You know what I want from you. And the more you cooperate, the easier and less painful it will be." _Right. And I'm a freaking unicorn.

_Suddenly, the robot to the left of her was thrown back into a tree. It exploded, and the tree proceeded to fall with many sickening cracks. While the other robot was distracted, Midnight freed herself and scanned the area. Even Eggman didn't know what was happening. He was frantically looking around. Midnight felt a sudden rush of wind, and almost lost her balance._

_"Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled. Midnight was confused. "I'm not doing anything!" Eggman shook his head. "Not you!" Suddenly, a blue hedgehog appeared on front of Eggman. He had three quills coming from his head, peach arms, and a peach muzzle and stomach. His eyes were a pretty jade color that Midnight could stare into forever._

_"Torturing girls, Eggman? That's a new low, even for you." His voice was confident, cocky, and even a little bored-sounding. Midnight smirked, and stood beside him. If they both had a common enemy, maybe they could be friends._

_"My plans do not concern you, Sonic! Leave now, or face the consequences!" Eggman ordered. Sonic feigned deep thought. "Hm...okay." Midnight was scooped up into Sonic's arms bridal style, and Sonic sped off. Within mere seconds, Sonic and Midnight were miles away from Robotnik and his crazy plan. Sonic placed Midnight on her feet, expecting her to fall from the sudden rush. But Midnight was used to traveling at fast distances. She could always run as fast as the speed of sound. The only limit right now was the gash in her back that was killing her._

_"You okay?" Sonic questioned. Midnight nodded. "Yeah..." she answered breathlessly, even though she felt herself getting weaker from blood loss._

_"Any idea what Egg Head wants from you?" Sonic spoke. Midnight nodded. "I know exactly what he wants..." Suddenly, everything in her vision was cloned and spinning. She couldn't see clearly._

_"Hey...hey...you alright?" Sonic's voice sounded distant._

_Suddenly, the floor rushed up to meet Midnight's face._

_Scene_

Midnight sat up quickly in bed, her hair plastered to her face. Her back was pulsating, as if in pain. But she wasn't. The dream was just a flashback of about a year ago. Since then, she had been living with Sonic, Tails, a golden kitsune (two-tailed fox) with cyan eyes and an IQ larger than Eggman's, Amy, a hyper pink hedgehog with short quills, and emerald irises, and sometimes Knuckles, a red echidna with amethyst eyes and long dreadlocks. When he is at the house, he is usually taking a break from his duty of watching a very important emerald, the Master Emerald, on Angel Island. His friend Tikal (another long story, basically she's a spirit that lives within the emerald and can come out at any time) watches it when he does not.

The five, including some other friends, have fought off Eggman for months, foiling his plans concerning Midnight again and again. When she had first told her friends about Eggman and how she knew of his plans, they did not hesitate to help her. But these past two months, Eggman has not been spotted. Amy and Knux (everyone's nickname for Knuckles) think he has finally given up. Sonic, Midnight, and Tails believe he is planning something big and starting over. They have not stopped attempting to find him and his new base.

"Pfft, if he wanted something, he would've tried to get it by now." claimed Knuckles. Knuckles was pretty gullible, though, so he was the type to believe such a thing. Amy believed so as well, which is odd, considering she always followed Sonic, not Knuckles.

"Maybe she's finally forming her own opinion." Tails suggested. Maybe. Amy was beginning to mature from her old, Sonic-obsessed self. She no longer chased him, and never tried to get him to notice her. In doing so, Sonic has actually began to. Which Midnight found hilarious. She loved the interesting relationship between the two love birds. Of course, she was a natural romantic. She had no idea why. Born with the trait, she guessed.

Midnight pulled herself out of bed. Her dreams had all been flashbacks, recently. Sleeping, usually her favorite break from reality, has been becoming painful and the time she was dreading the whole day. Especially when she dreamed about Arrow...

If she ever saw him again, it would be a miracle. She didn't even know if he was alive anymore. The thought brought tears to her eyes and made the huge hole in her heart only bigger. She shook her head to attempt to free her mind from the thought of Arrow, and searched her room for clean clothes. She found none, as they were all scattered all over the floor.

"Who's supposed the do the laundry this week, anyway?" She grumbled to herself, picking up the clothes she wore yesterday and deciding that they would suffice. _Oh yeah. Me._ She growled, gathered all her dirty clothes, placed them in a basket, and dragged them from her room. She banged on Sonic's door with her fist.

"Clothes. Now." Sonic opened the door with a smirk. "Good morning to you to, Mid. But I don't have any this time. Hardly wear them, remember?" Sonic did hate clothes. When he wore them, he felt restricted. Midnight just walked away, looking tired and pissed off. Sonic shook his head and retreated to his room.

Midnight gathered clothes from Amy, thanking God that only two girls lived at this house. When she lived in her village, they used a washboard and a metal bucket that contained soap and water. And hundreds of clothing items were to be washed, as well as dried, if it was your day to.

Now, you just stuck them in the washer, added soap, started it, and walked away. Midnight loved technology.

Finally, she gathered her clothes, locked herself inside the bathroom, and took a shower.

While in the shower, she thought of Arrow some more. Even if he was alive, they could never be together if he still felt the same way she did now.

One- knowing Arrow, he would be afraid he would hurt her if his powers still weren't under control. Any feeling he had for her, any urge, any hormone, could set off his powers. Which could kill her. Midnight trusted Arrow. She didn't believe he could. But Arrow wouldn't want to take a chance.

Two- if the relationship evolved, the kid...God knows what would happen to it. It could kill itself by using one power, because its weak against the other. Or someone would feel the need to exterminate it...Could it even happen? Would it work?

Midnight shook head head vigorously, her cheeks tingling and hot. _Why am I even thinking of that? Damn hormones._

Third- any threat could kill them both. The wanting for discontinuing the races of both would start with them. Only because of their relationship.

Midnight finished her shower, dried off, dressed in blue jeans, a navy tank top, and a grey jacket with short sleeves. She then headed downstairs to try and eat something. Even though she was not hungry in the slightest.

Knuckles greeted her as she walked into the living room. He was settled into a lazy boy recliner, watching some stupid morning show.

"Hey, Mid...Chaos. You look horrible." Midnight gave him a crooked smile, not really caring how bad she looked. "Thanks for the honesty, Knux." She sat on the end of the couch closest to him.

"Heh...sorry." he apologized. Midnight shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, Tails burst into the room. His eyes were huge, and he seemed tense. Midnight knew why before he even announced it, even without reading his mind.

"Eggman's back!"

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N- ~Cliffhangers, cliffhangers!~ Expect a bunch of those, 'kay? :3 I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Depression

**Chapter 2: Depression**

**A/N- Whoo, second update today! Anyway, I'd like to thank mai friend Dark for helping me on this chapter C: Look her up on DeviantArt. darkthehedgechao Her art is AWESOME.**

_Previously on "A Shot in the Dark..."_

_"Hey, Mid...Chaos. You look horrible." Midnight gave him a crooked smile, not really caring how bad she looked. "Thanks for the honesty, Knux." She sat on the end of the couch closest to him._

_"Heh...sorry." he apologized. Midnight shrugged. "Don't worry about it." _

_Suddenly, Tails burst into the room. His eyes were huge, and he seemed tense. Midnight knew why before he even announced it, even without reading his mind._

_"Eggman's back!"_

_Scene_

Eggman had no clue where they were.

Tails had built a device that allowed an invisible force field to surround the house. Basically, any technology, any chaos energy, could not be detected. As far as anyone knew, this was just some random house in the middle of no where. As far as Sonic and the gang knew, it was their secluded home that kept them safe, located in the outskirts of Emerald City, and that was hidden by woods and miles and miles of rolling hills and grassland. So much green. Midnight loved it.

Though Eggman didn't know where the heck the heroes lived, the heroes knew of where Eggman was. There were friends of Team Sonic in almost every town that would report to them of where Eggman was located. They had an open contact with any team member, even through the force field. Tails was able to make it that way with his brilliance that Midnight admired. And he was only thirteen.

Blaze reported that Eggman was located in Illumia City. When Tails informed the others of this, Midnight proceeded to fall over from shock. Knuckles jumped up and caught her immediately. "Mid? Midnight? What's wrong? Midnight?" Many things were wrong, actually. For one, Illumia City was the original home for light types. Of course, many other types have moved in by now, but light types would probably still be there too. Second...Arrow used to live there. Third, if any light types recognize Midnight, they wouldn't hesitate to end her life.

She informed her friends of her worries after Knuckles helped her back to her feet.

"Midnight, you're staying here." Sonic ordered. Midnight's jaw dropped. "What? Sonic! You can't just sit me out on this one!" She hated being the one helpless on the sidelines. She wanted to be out there, fighting along-side her friends, assisting them in kicking bad guy a-

"Your safety is much more important than your urge to fight, Midnight. Be more responsible." Sonic said seriously. *What? That's not what I'm even concerned about!*

"Responsibility has nothing to do with it!" she yelled, stepping closer to Sonic. "I want to assist my friends because it's _me_ they're getting in danger for, not because I think this is some sick game!" She was now in his face. Sonic flinched slightly, and stepped back.

Amy stepped in to Midnight's defense. "Midnight's right, Sonic. She just doesn't want us hurt because of her." Midnight smirked at Sonic's reaction- he ducked his head with a red muzzle, and rubbed the back if his head, embarrassed for his assumption. "Thank you, Amy." Midnight spoke. Amy turned to her. "Sonic's right, too, Midnight," Midnight's smirk faded into a pained frown. "Eggman isn't just your problem. He's ours as well. This might even be a trap to lure you in. If your life is at risk, you really should stay hidden." she finished. She looked around to find Sonic's, Tails', and Knuckles' jaws dropped. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under the stare of three guys, and began to get flustered as her cheeks tinted to a pink color. "Wh-what?"

"It might very well be a trap. No one thought of that." Tails answered, still slightly shocked. Amy could be a bit of an...well, air-head sometimes. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "Yeah, good job, Ames!" Amy giggled, her blush deepening. "Thanks, Sonic..."

Midnight was aware of the danger, but she was still mad at Sonic's comment. She glared at him and spoke. "Well, you guys be careful. I'll stay here, throw a party, be completely _irresponsible."_ She started up the stairs, actually more hurt than mad. Sonic was the closest to a best friend she could have, and now, he found her _irresponsible_?

_*pWell fine. I'll show him just how irresponsible I am..._

"Midnight, I'm sorry...I'm just kinda stressed right now..." Sonic apologized, sounding sincere. But Midnight didn't feel like forgiving him. She turned on a dime and glared at him. "You don't think I am too? I'm stuck in a world where everyone wants me dead except the one guy I'm not allowed to be with!" Tears filled her eyes. Great. Not again. If she got too mad, stuff would start exploding. Her voice cracked as the flood gate broke. "And he may not even be alive anymore! Just like everyone I love! They all fucking _died_!" She broke into sobs and sped up the stairs.

Sonic heard her door slam, and attempted to rush up there and apologize even more, but Amy grabbed his hand before he could. He turned to meet her eyes. She shook her head. "Sonic, give her some time to cool off..." Sonic sighed, and stared at the floor. He felt Amy rub his back comfortingly after letting go of his hand, and he felt even worse, despite the tingling sensation on his back and the butterflies in his stomach.

Tails handed Sonic a chaos emerald. "Let's go..." Sonic sighed, gripped his chaos emerald, allowed Amy to hold his hand, who also had Tails' hand, who had Knuckles', and teleported the linked friends to Illumia City by using Chaos Control.

_Scene_

Midnight had her face buried into her pillow. Her sorrow-filled tears were soaking it, and her choked sobs were suffocating her. She sat up on her arms and pushed her bangs out of her face. Of course, it just fell back into her eyes. Suddenly, a huge amount of anger built up inside of her. She just wanted to...

She dropped her head back into her pillows and let out a frustrated scream. It was loud, even for it being muffled in a pillow. Beside her, a glass surrounded itself with dark blue energy, and then exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. Midnight sat up, pushed her bangs out of her face again, and sniffed. Oh well, at least she felt better and less angry. Usually, when she got angry, other things around her took her energy, and then exploded if it was too strong. It drained her energy though. She sighed, reached for her converse, inspected them for any glass, slipped them on her feet, and stood to go get the vacuum.

After vacuuming, she realized that some of the glass cut her arm. She just let herself bleed. At this moment, she didn't care about anything. She used the hose if the vacuum, and it sucked all the glass shard off her bed. While they were sitting there, they shimmered in the sunlight that was streaming through her window. Of course, they reminded her if how she was completely opposite from light types they were powered from happiness, she was powered from sadness. They were naturally happy-go-lucky, she was angered easily. They were stereotyped good to all of Mobius except dark types, she was stereotyped bad. To nearly everyone.

She sighed, fell on her bed, and tried to sleep. Little did she know, sleep was only going to worsen things, and leave her more paranoid than Midnight needed to be.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N- short chapter is short... D:**


	4. Chapter 3: Monster

**Chapter 3: Monster**

**A/N- WARNING. THIS IS A DARK CHAPTER. BLOOD, VIOLENCE, CREEPINESS, MURDER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. HAVE A NICE DAY.**

_Previously on "A Shot in the Dark"..._

_After vacuuming, she realized that some of the glass cut her arm. She just let herself bleed. At this moment, she didn't care about anything. She used the hose if the vacuum, and it sucked all the glass shard off her bed. While they were sitting there, they shimmered in the sunlight that was streaming through her window. Of course, they reminded her if how she was completely opposite from light types they were powered from happiness, she was powered from sadness. They were naturally happy-go-lucky, she was angered easily. They were stereotyped good to all of Mobius except dark types, she was stereotyped bad. To nearly everyone._

_She sighed, fell on her bed, and tried to sleep. Little did she know, sleep was only going to worsen things, and leave her more paranoid than Midnight needed to be._

_**Scene**_

_The frigid air blew wind that chilled innocent souls to the bone. It was as if winter had taken over the whole planet with temperatures barely above freezing. Even the southern hemisphere of Mobius was freezing, with temperatures in the negatives without direct sunlight from the sun of that certain solar system. Everywhere was simply freezing. Thick clouds blocked the warmth of the sun, allowing temperatures to be more arctic than any Mobian desired. _

_A figure stood, eyeing the scenery before her. A rush of wind blew, attempting to free her body of any cloths she had wrapped around her. She shivered violently, and her teeth began to chatter boisterously._

_This was all her fault._

_Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the grey clouds proceeded to turn almost black. Lightning streaked across the sky, haphazard, bright, and brief. She began to bawl, tears hot on her sweat-coated face._

_This was all her fault._

_Thunder screamed in its wake once again, following every strike of lightning that flashed across the deadly sky. The thunder became deafening as it screeched, roared, boomed- the sound was everything but a whisper. Lightning flashed so brilliantly that it could blind one easily, merely by striking once. It sliced through the clouds and hit the ground in an explosion of sparks and thunder. The clouds began to sob, rain pouring in sheets all around. Something was different about this rain, though. It was no longer refreshing, just a painful reminder of what was lost in the world because of her._

_It was blood._

_It was all her fault._

_Suddenly, blood was not the only thing pouring from the clouds, which were staining themselves crimson. Corpses were falling from the sky, one after another, and then lifelessly hitting the ground, right where the lightning had pierced it. They each bounced once before landing on top of one another in a pile. She recognized all her friends who had been killed because of her- Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver...she then recognized her mother, her father, Eclipse, all the boys she had played basketball with, and other strangers she did not recognize. All were light types._

_The corpses stopped raining from the sky briefly, allowing deafening thunder to rip through her ear drums. She screamed, but could barely hear herself. Then, one last remaining corpse freed itself from the blood-stained sky. When she realized who it was, she screamed, for the sorrow of the loss of her first best friend and love, for the pain she felt when he hit the floor, for the death of all the ones who had been killed because of her idiocy._

_She backed away, attempting to free herself from the horrifying scene, when she backed into so done. She turned, the look on her face horrified._

_Dr. Robotnik stood in front of her, everything nearly seeming normal about him. Until his eyes were seen. His glasses were broken, with the lenses shattered. The only glass was around the rim, and you could see his eyes perfectly._

_He had no irises. They were just black. Suddenly, they seemed to have a spazz attack as they darted around in every which way, and not in unison. He let out a boisterous, obnoxious, crazy laugh and pulled his hands out from behind his back. They were dripping in crimson blood, slowly seeping between his fingers, and landing on...what used to be the ground. Now, Arrow laid at their feet, eyes open, jaw slacked. She looked at her own hands- they were stained with his blood._

_She had killed him._

_She had killed everyone._

_Eggman had killed everyone._

_And it was all her fault._

A/N- ...that was the darkest crap I have ever written. ._. Anyway, thanks for reading. C: I promise, the next chapter won't be so gorey.


	5. Chapter 4: Transmission

**Chapter 4: Transmission**

**A/N- MAJOR THANKS TO darkthehedgechao FOR ADVERTISEMENT AND ANOTHER MAJOR THANKS TO sonamyrox64 FOR INSPIRATION AND ADVERTISEMENT. GO CHECK OUT THEIR ART ON DEVIANTART. THEY ARE AMAZING AT DRAWING AND SUCH.**

**Another thing- ages!**

**Knuckles- 18**

**Blaze- 17**

**Sonic- 17**

**Midnight- 16**

**Silver- 16**

**Amy- 16**

**Tails- 13**

_Previously on "A Shot in the Dark"..._

_She had killed him._

_She had killed everyone._

_Eggman had killed everyone._

_And it was all her fault._

_Scene..._

Illumia City was extremely populated. Many skyscrapers towered over Mobians walking by, over-shadowing other smaller buildings and limiting the sunshine. Even Sonic, who usually felt huge because of his reputation, felt tiny and small and insignificant compared to this city. Residents were naturally wealthy, so the buildings were high class and not very friendly looking, honestly.

"This place is huge..." remarked Amy breathlessly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Where do we start?" Knuckles wondered. Tails looked at his communicator, which also doubled as a watch. "Blaze said she would meet us in Illumia Central around twelve to talk to us about what she saw going on." Blaze was a good friend of Sonic's, but not really anyone else. She was very quiet, and liked to keep to herself. Sonic was the one who showed her friendship, and how to light up and have fun, considering her role as a princess. Her duties have been diminished, though, for someone else took her place, allowing her to help in battle instead of ordering people and making laws. Plus, she was a lot less stressed now and smiled more.

"Where exactly _is _that?" wondered Knuckles. Everyone looked around, honestly having no idea. Suddenly, Amy saw a street sign. It read "Illumia Central."

"Well that's lucky." She pointed to the sign, and everyone chuckled at the coincidence.

At about twelve, Blaze eventually showed. She was a lilac feline with golden eyes. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail, and looked mature for her age. Truth was, she was seventeen, like Sonic was.

"Hi, Blaze!" Amy greeted cheerfully. Though there was only a one year age difference between them, Amy looked up to Blaze. She always stood up for what was right and knew when to be serious. And she knew to do what was best for others.

"Hello, Amy." Blaze replied with a weak smile. She really didn't mind Amy all that much, but most of the time, she was all over Sonic. She was a little too hyper for Blaze's liking, and too focused on love. Sure, Blaze had a crush too, but he wasn't the only person in the world that mattered. At least Amy seemed to look up to her. Maybe it would help her calm herself.

"Alright, Blaze," started Tails, getting right down to business. "Please inform us of what you saw." Blaze crossed her arms, looking to the building to the left of her that was suddenly so much more interesting. Honestly, she didn't think _she_ believed what she saw.

"Robots. They were all abducting children and teenagers. They left notes, telling their parents to go to a certain place if they wanted their child back. If the parents wanted them back *alive*, they couldn't say a word to authorities." The four listeners looked horrified. Eggman wasn't usually much of the killing type. Now threatening to kill children? Just for some sick plan that would indeed fail? What in the name was wrong with him?

Sonic looked around, noticing pretty much everyone had their kid with them, holding their hand tightly for the fear of the evil man abducting them. He looked back at Blaze. "How do you know what the notes say?" Blaze turned back towards Sonic. "I have a friend of mine who got one and went to me for help, considering I do hero work and such. I told her to wait it out while we investigated it. So I did from a distance." Blaze pulled out a picture of what looked like greenery. But if you studied it closely, you could see the wall of a building was lined with vines and leaves to make it blend in with the area.

"I carefully followed one of his robots, and right before he entered the forest, I rescued the kid it was holding and burnt the robot to liquid metal. But I did a little exploring as well."

Eggman had never hidden that well before. He had never used such evasive maneuvers, and had never hidden for two months just to steal innocent children from their homes.

"We're missing something. There's a huge piece in this puzzle, and it's gone." Sonic spoke, staring off into the distance, eyes elsewhere, possibly in a world where this all made sense. How was Midnight linked to kid abductions, a hidden base, and a two month disappearance?

Maybe she wasn't. Maybe all of this was some sick game, to mess with everyone's heads, and make everyone think Midnight was in danger when in reality, someone else was.

Or maybe, Eggman just *wanted* them to think that, and Midnight really still _was_ the target. But how were they linked if it made no sense?

Sonic's brain began to hurt, and he shook his head vigorously. "I dunno about you guys, but I am so confused right now. I think we need to figure out the possibilities of Eggman's plan first, and _then_ save the kids."

"I think that's the best shot we have right now." Tails agreed, nodding once. Honestly, Amy disagreed, but she wasn't the leader here, and just randomly jumping into action might be reckless and irresponsible. She had to put aside her sorrow for all the children in danger and the parent's worry and go with what seemed best for everyone right now. Plus...

"We also need to inform Midnight of this." she added. Sonic tensed, but nodded, knowing Midnight, despite her emotional state, would definitely want to be informed.

"Do you mind if Silver and I come over?" Blaze questioned, "Seven heads are better than five." Blaze wanted to come over for a couple reasons- one, to help the team out, fore she knew more about the situation in Illumia than anyone else. Two, honestly, her and Silver needed a break from this place. They needed real friends, and a real lifestyle. Even if it was just for a moment.

"We need all the help we can get." added Knuckles.

Sonic nodded once. "That would be great. You guys could even stay if you wanted. Plenty of guest rooms." Blaze smiled, thankful that she knew such great Mobians. "Thanks, guys. We just gotta go pick up Silver. It's not that far."

"Lead the way." Tails spoke. They all followed behind Blaze, who lead them several blocks to the apartment her and Silver shared.

Silver and Blaze became friends not long after Sonic and Blaze had. Since Sonic had opened Blaze to more relationships, she hit it off with Silver. They instantly became good friends that could tell each other anything. They were also somewhat opposite for being such good friends- Blaze was serious, Silver was playful. Blaze was practical, Silver was naive. Blaze was mature, and Silver, most of the time, was not.

Then, Blaze introduced Silver to Sonic and his friends, and Silver became part of the team. Most of the time, though, he was working at a pizza place down the street to pay his rent that he insisted on paying, even though Blaze basically had infinite cash and didn't mind paying for him.

They entered the apartment complex. Everyone around them stared, half wanting autographs, but too shy to ask, and the other half too old to even realize who they were. Blaze inserted a key into the lock, twisted it, and opened the door. "Silver! I'm home!" Silver walked into the room. He was an ivory hedgehog with quills that stuck up on his head like a potted plant and two that ran down his back in a manner such as Midnight's did. His eyes were golden, much like Blaze's were, and he had an area of fluffy fur on his chest. He wore boots and gloves that seemed futuristic. Honestly, they were. Silver was from the future, but decided to stay here when he met Blaze.

He smiled in seeing the surprise guests. "Hey, guys! What's up?" Blaze looked Silver straight in his eyes. Silver's smile faded, realizing the seriousness of their visit. "What happened?" He scanned the five, standing in front of them, and his mind slowly began to comprehend that one member was missing. Midnight.

Of all the lead team members, Silver had decided long ago that Midnight was his favorite. She played along with him when he was messing around, laughed at all his jokes, and talked to him when no one else would. But Midnight was nothing more than a sister to him. Besides, he had his heart set on someone else...

"...where's Midnight?" Silver questioned, looking from one to another rapidly, eyes darting.

"It's a long story. Take a seat, Silver." Knuckles answered. Blaze motioned everyone to the living room, where Sonic, Knuckles and Silver sat on the floor in front of the couch or against the wall, while Tails sat in a recliner, and the girls got the couch. Tails began the story, and Sonic, feeling completely guilty and stressed, bowed his head. Amy, sitting behind him, began rubbing his shoulders gently. Sonic groaned quietly, enjoying the feel if Amy's touch gracing his shoulders and back, and actually leaned into her. Blaze smiled weakly at the two, admiring the cuteness of the moment, and then looked at Silver. He was so...different than other guys. Then again, she was different from other girls. She couldn't tell if...actually attempting to have a relationship with him would affect their friendship or not, depending on the outcome.

Plus, he was a year younger. Did that matter? She wasn't exactly great on the whole relationship thing...

Midnight would probably be able to help. She understood guys better than anyone, and also understood love better than Amy. Too bad she was so upset right now...

Besides, Midnight _did _have a lot on her plate, as Blaze could tell from Tails' story. She wasn't going to ask Midnight of even more than she already had to do or deal with.

"B-Blaze?" Silver's timid voice brought Blaze out of her thought process. His muzzle was red, and everyone's eyes were on her. Blaze felt her cheeks heat up even more than her natural warm temperature. She looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry...I was deep in thought." She heard Amy giggling quietly, and her blush only deepened. She prayed Silver would remain naive and that the other guys didn't say a word to him to influence his opinion.

"You guys should probably get some stuff together to spend the night." Tails informed the two, also attempting to relieve Blaze and Silver of the awkwardness. Blaze nodded once, stood, and quickly walked to her room to pack a couple of things. Silver rushed to his room to retrieve items as well, face still hot.

He went into the bathroom by his room and stared into the mirror. He was greeted with himself, his peach muzzle colored a light red. He pulled off his gloves and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands, allowing a pool of water to form in them, and splashed his face. The coolness of the water soothed his cheeks and actually calmed him down.

Drying his hands on a towel, he began to talk to himself as well as put his gloves back on and gather all of the items he would need.

"Okay, Silver. It doesn't mean anything. Blaze staring at you had no significance. She just...was thinking." He stopped gathering his stuff and looked back in the mirror. A confused hedgehog looked right back at him, but Silver felt more confused than his double seemed to be.

"But...about what?" He growled in frustration and left the bathroom to go find a WalMart bag in the kitchen somewhere so he could carry his stuff.

The six appeared in Sonic's living room about 30 minutes later.

"Okay, guys, the guest rooms are thi-" Sonic was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs. Everyone jumped, eyes wide, and ran upstairs. Sonic burst into Midnight's room and ran over to her. She was asleep, but tossing and turning in her bed. All the covers were on the floor, she was shivering and crying and whimpering, and her arms were covered in dry blood. Sonic shook her violently. "Midnight! Midnight! Wake up!" Midnight flew up, panting, and looked around, not believing at first that her friends were all alive. She stared at their concerned and scared faces with wide eyes, trying to calm her breathing down.

"Midnight, it's okay. Everything is over now. It was just a nightmare." Sonic assured, placing a hand on her shoulder, Midnight stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug and beginning to bawl. Sonic was shocked, not expecting Midnight to hug him but to shove him off the bed, but regained his composure and hugged her back, looking to the others, extremely confused. It was like looking into a mirror- their faces matched his almost perfectly. They had the same confused look. Sonic rubbed Midnight's back, attempting to comfort her. "Hey, it's okay...everything is okay now, Midnight..." Midnight tightened her grip on him, attempting something she had never done before, but heard she could do long ago...

Suddenly, Sonic was in an extremely cold place. Corpses were raining from the sky, as well as blood. He recognized Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and even him, and almost threw up. Thunder screamed across the valley, and lightning sliced through the air like a knife. Midnight was standing there, along with Eggman. Eggman was going crazy. His eyes were darting every which way. His and Midnight's hands were covered in blood- from the boy that laid at their feet.

Arrow.

Sonic pulled away from Midnight, terrified. He stared at her. "You are not a killer, Midnight!" Midnight growled and pulled away from him. "You don't know that..." Sonic nodded in disagreement. "Yes, I do know that. Midnight, you can barely punch someone without apologizing to them afterwards, whether they deserved it or not. And...you could never kill Arrow..." Midnight sniffed, and looked down at her unmade bed. She knew deep down, Sonic was right. She just felt like she was the cause for all of this...and she knew in a way that she was.

The others were still confused, and now, so confused that they just stared at the scene in front of them with no comments.

Finally, Knuckles spoke, breaking the silence. "Am I missing something?"

"Be glad you are." Midnight answered. She stood, wiped her eyes, and pushed past her friends to go to the kitchen for some water. As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Sonic was surrounded.

"What happened?" Amy.

"What the hell _was_ that?" Knuckles.

"What is this? I don't even-!" Silver.

Sonic pushed them all out of his way and stood back, wanting personal space. "Guys, guys. Midnight...um...she can...um...transmit memories. She showed me her nightmare...everyone was dead. And she killed them. Us."

"That's heavy, man." Knuckles spoke. Everyone gave him an annoyed look, considering he didn't seem to be taking it seriously. He seemed innocent enough, though. "What?"

Tails shook his head, clearing his thoughts of Knuckles' idiocy. "Midnight wouldn't do that..."

"Yeah. On purpose. But she thinks she will if we continue to fight for her, without her along side us." Sonic replied.

"Well, let's go inform her of the situation, and then she can go with us to Eggman's base." Blaze stated. Sonic didn't like the idea of Midnight around Eggman, but if it would make Midnight feel better, so be it. Plus, she knew more of the situation than they did.

"Right." The others walked downstairs, leaving Sonic alone in Midnight's room. In attempt to do something nice for her, Sonic made her bed, and followed the others. He was worried about so many things, but Midnight was the main one on his mind right now.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N- This chapter was boring. D:**


	6. Chapter 5: Planning

**Chapter 5: Planning**

**A/N- WELCOME ONE WELCOME ALL TO CHAPTER 5. THIS IS WHERE THINGS START HEATING UP, SO GET READY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters related to it. I do own Midnight, though. She's my OC. MINE. **

_Previously on A Shot in the Dark..._

_The others walked downstairs, leaving Sonic alone in Midnight's room. In attempt to do something nice for her, Sonic made her bed, and followed the others. He was worried about so many things, but Midnight was the main person that was on his mind right now._

_Scene_

The phone rang obnoxiously through the house. Seven friends, sitting in absolute silence while eating, jumped at the sound. Sonic sighed, realizing it was probably a mission for one of them, and _walked_ to the phone to answer it, dreading listening to the voice on the other end. Walking wasn't usual for him, being the "fastest thing alive" and all. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sonic, we have a report from many Mobians that Dr. Robotnik-" Sonic cut the speaker off. "Whoa whoa whoa. How did you get through this frequency?"

"We are G.U.N, sir. We have technology advanced beyond your wildest dreams." Sonic growled. G.U.N again? These goons always screwed something up, he swore. At least they were mostly on top of things.

"Well, we're already on the case. Thanks." Sonic pulled the phone away placed his thumb on the end button to hang up, but something caught his attention.

"I bet you don't know how to get into his base."

Sonic raised an eye ridge and placed the phone back on his ear. "Easy. His security is-"

"Different. He has changed all of his ways, Sonic. You have to accept that he is more of a threat than he was before and that one false move might actually allow him to take over Mobius. And I don't think you want that, do you?" Sonic was rendered speechless for a moment, surprised anyone would actually tell him off like that. For once, he had nothing quirky to reply.

"...what do you have in mind?"

_Scene_

Sonic walked back to the kitchen, all nonchalant, to continue eating his sandwich. He was starving.

Everyone was staring at him, willing him to speak. Sonic said nothing, sat down in his chair, picked up his sandwich, put it to his mouth, and...

He looked at the others with a sigh. "G.U.N. They found our frequency, hacked into it, and called to tell us crap we already know and to try to convince me to have a change in plans to do what's best for Mobius. Again." Tails looked shocked.

"Again?" questioned Knuckles. Sonic nodded. "Again."

"Again..." whispered Tails, deep in thought.

"Again is a funny word." Silver randomly stated, completely off subject and not serious. Midnight glared at him. Silver looked at her, completely...well, mostly innocent seeming. "What? It is. Again. Again." Suddenly, Silver's leg was burning. He jumped. "Ow! Blaze!" She had placed her hand on his thigh and summoned her powers to burn him slightly. "Then stop it!" she commanded in a whisper. Silver sighed, but then realized Blaze's hand was still on his thigh. And her hand wasn't on fire.

His face was, though. "B-Blaze...you...um...your...I...please...um..." She moved away from him, face flushed red, and looked away from him while ducking her head. Silver was so confused right now. What was up with Blaze lately? She was acting more shy and less like...Blaze. Silver didn't understand what her deal was at all. Half of him didn't even want to find out.

"So uh...I listened to them." Sonic added suddenly, through all the sudden chatter that had started up at the table.

His comment was enough to make everyone stop talking and look at him, all in unison.

"What? Sonic! You know how bad G.U.N is with things that involve Robotnik." Tails exclaimed. Sonic stood quickly, and everyone's eyes grew. Sonic lowered his voice an octave, making him sound more like a commander than a happy-go-lucky leader.

"Look. Guys. I have...an odd feeling about all of this. I feel it in my gut that this is the way to go. I know it seems odd, but...Rouge is going to help us out with getting into the base." Everyone stared at him, shocked. Rouge was not very trustworthy, and always had to have some sort of expensive jewel to get her to cooperate.

The chaos began.

"WHY ROUGE? SHE'S BATTY! SHE'S ONLY GOING TO GET US CAUGHT AND SCREW UP EVERYTHING!" Knuckles shouted. He hated Rouge. She always tried to steal the Master Emerald. She also teased him, made him feel completely stupid, flirted with him, and above all, made him feel funny! He always called her a witch for that last one when he was alone and caught himself thinking about her.

Everyone began to put their input in as soon as Knuckles did.

"She used to work for Robotnik! How are we supposed to trust her?" exclaimed Silver.

"She can't stop looking for jewels for five seconds. The minute she sees a jewel in the base, we're done for." Blaze spoke calmly.

"She doesn't get along with any girl. She always thinks she's better and that others are just damsels in distress." Amy added.

"She's a slut." Midnight said nonchalantly.

Many other comments were spoken about Rouge, but Sonic had finally had enough.

"HEY!" Everyone shut up immediately, some slightly afraid, others shocked. Sonic cleared his throat. "G.U.N. Hires. The best. Sometimes, they have no clue what their doing. Only because their commander _sucks_. But the soldiers? Are great. So Rouge must have changed. Even if she hasn't, she's the only chance we have at getting into that base and figuring out what the hell is going on. If you guys want to step in and be heroes again, like we're _supposed _to be, then I suggest you all put aside your differences with Rouge. Otherwise? Get. Out." Sonic stormed off, leaving six completely shocked, scared, and overall guilty Mobians behind.

_Scene_

Sonic was lying in his bed, one of his arms over closed eyes. He really just wanted to take a nap. But Rouge would be here soon, and plans would need to be discussed. He had to keep his mind fresh.

There were a few light knocks on his door, and from the pattern, he easily recognised who it was.

"Hey, Ames. Come on in." The door open to reveal the rose hedgehog, looking somewhat sorry for the boy in front of her. She let herself in, closed the door, and sat on the edge of his bed. "You're a great leader, Sonic." Sonic pulled his arm from his face and looked at Amy in surprise. "Right. All I did was yell at you guys and make decisions without consulting anyone first." Amy placed her hand on Sonic's forearm comfortingly. He stared at her, curious, and she spoke. "You yelled at us because we were all on a one-track mind. You snapped us all out of it, and made us realize that things are really different this time. You made a decision because you're trying to save the world and are willing to do anything to do so. I believe you're a great leader." She gave him a big smile. Sonic sat up, studying her eyes. She seemed honest enough. Plus, why would Amy lie to him? She cared about him, and...Sonic believed she was too sweet to lie.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Ames. It means a lot to me." He felt her thumb gently brushing over the fur on his arm, and he looked down at her hand before back into her emerald irises. Face hot, Sonic began to lean closer to her. Amy caught on almost immediately, and leaned closer to him as well.

The doorbell rang through the house, echoing throughout all the rooms. Sonic and Amy both jumped away from each other, cheeks bright red, hearts racing. Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I...I-I'm gonna...getthedoor." With that last rushed fragment, Sonic sped out of his room, his heart more rapid than his feet. Amy was left on Sonic's bed, in awe. Sonic _did_ like her. He tried to _kiss _her. Amy sighed in pure bliss and fell face first on the mattress.

Sonic opened the door and was face-to-face with Rouge. She didn't seem any different- she was still an ivory bat with aqua eyes and a seductive smirk planted on her lips. Her hair was short in the back still, and she still managed to wear an outfit that clung to her body, showing off every curve and her cleavage. It was a full body suit that was black. Most likely a G.U.N suit modified by her.

"Hey, hon. It's been a while." Rouge spoke, voice as flirtatious as ever. Sonic gave her a weak smile. "Hey, Rouge. Come on in." She did so, and Sonic shut the door behind her. Rouge entered the living room and was greeted by the rest of the team, even Amy, who had forced herself to come downstairs.

"Well well well, if it isn't the whole Motley Crew?"

"Hello, Rouge." Midnight spoke, attempting to be friendly. Rouge smiled, satisfied that Midnight no longer seemed to hate her.

"Rouge. You are aware of the situation?" Tails questioned, motioning for her to take a seat. Rouge sat on the couch by Knuckles. "Not exactly." Knuckles glared at her for sitting by him. Who did she think he was, sitting by him?

Then again...she hadn't looked _or_ talked to him this whole time...maybe she would never do either again. _Oh yeah, that would be awesome..._

Midnight informed Rouge of the situation, as she talking about her past, Arrow, Eggman's original plan, his disappearance, and now, his abductions.

Rouge gasped at the end of her story. "Oh, you poor thing..." Midnight shrugged uncomfortably, looking away from Rouge, not expecting sympathy from her. Rouge was usually so...self-centered.

Knuckles scoffed, and everyone turned towards him. Rouge narrowed her eyes. "Got a problem, Knuckles?" Knuckles' amethyst irises grew wide. "You...you just...said my name." Rouge rolled her eyes, not really understanding what the huge deal was with the echidna. "I'm just not playing that game anymore. I've got better thing to do than waste my time going no where with someone like _you_." Knuckles growled, confused, angry, and hurt all at the same time. "What is that supposed to mean?" He spoke in a low, dark voice that could easily be mistaken as Shadow's, a black and crimson hedgehog with a depressing past.

Rouge simply ignored the fuming echidna beside her. He meant nothing to her anymore, and whether she meant something to him did not determine her feelings. She was done with Knuckles. Done.

Everyone else was nonetheless shocked. Rouge, the girl who used to flirt with Knuckles just to piss him off, who used to attempt to seduce Shadow right in front if him to watch him get jealous, who would make up excuses just to see him, had just thrown away everything she had worked for right in front if his face.

When everyone knew, even Knuckles, that her attempts had worked.

Rouge spoke about her plan. "I have a huge amount of technology that will shut down defense grids, freeze cameras, and paralyze robots. So, when we reach about 100 feet from the base, I'm going to send off a frequency that will pretty much render all technology useless and out of commission. Just make sure to wear the special earplugs I provide you, or you will lose your hearing."

"Will Eggman hear it?" Amy questioned. Rouge shook her head. "It only effects species that are close to it. And just their hearing. So we'll be fine."

"I've been working on developing something like that, but my model always melts something when I send off the frequency." Rouge raised her eye ridges, surprised. "Really? Kid, you would be a great little techno-dude for G.U.N." Tails cyan eyes grew wide. "R-really?" Rouge nodded, completely sincere. "Totally. Plus your IQ is off the charts. I think you'd make a wonderful addition to our staff." Tails was about to reply, but Sonic cut him off. "Well, for right now, he's on _my_ team. We can talk about that later." Tails noticed Sonic seemed slightly hurt and defensive over such a topic. Probably because they were like brothers and Sonic didn't want to see his "little buddy" grow up. Tails wanted to grow up, though. He was tired if being the youngest by three years. Intellect wise, he was old. But he hadn't even had a growth spirt yet, and he was nearly fourteen.

"I think this will work." Blaze spoke. "Thank you for your help, Rouge."

Everyone began to thank her as well, especially Midnight. Without Rouge's help, there wouldn't be much of a chance to find out what was going on with Eggman and why Midnight was involved in such...chaos.

Rouge smiled at all of the ones who were thanking her. "Oh, it's not a problem at all, really. Just one more thing." Everyone leaned in to listen to her as if she were just about to tell the biggest secret in the history of the universe.

"We'll need to leave when least expected."

_Scene_

After the whole talk with the team, Midnight could not fall asleep. Part of her was fearful to, for she might encounter more nightmares such as the previous one, and the other part of her, despite her fatigue, just could not will her eyes to stay shut long enough.

In two hours (it was 12 A.M now), the entire team would travel to the woods of Illumia City by using Chaos Control. They would reach his base, which Blaze knew exactly where it was, Rouge would use their secret weapon, and they'd enter through the vents on the roof and crawl through the air ducts. They would find Eggman, and Midnight would read his mind to know his new plan and know the location of the kidnapped. Then, they would foil his plans and save the day and everything would go back to normal.

It seemed easy, right?

Then why was Midnight so damn scared? She had dealt with this kind of stuff plenty of times. She had survived attacks from her weakest point, escaped Eggman's sick game for almost a year and a half now, and lived with nightmares that threatened to kill her, both mentally and physically. She didn't have a clue where the hell her best friend, her love, was, but she knew he most likely was not alive.

_Wait...so you're saying that Arrow can't hold his own?_

_No! I never said that!_

_Sounded like it._

_Arrow can hold his own perfectly well, thank you. It's just..._

_Just...?_

_...why the hell am I talking to myself?_

_That's not the point!_

_Then enlighten me on what exactly the point is!_

_You know Arrow's alive. You just need an excuse for the fact that you will never see each other again. Because Arrow thinks you will get hurt if he is around you. And he won't ever come and try to find you for that very reason._

"Shut UP!" Midnight nearly screamed, and her light bulb exploded. She covered her head with her arms to block any debris from damaging her head. The light diminished as it exploded, and Midnight was encased in a pitch black room that she no longer recognized as her own. She felt terrified by the four walls that prevented her from escaping, and suddenly, they seemed to be moving in closer, threatening to suffocate her and squish her until she could no longer breath.

She knew she was hallucinating, and being her usual paranoid self, but she knew something was wrong with everything.

She had to get out of here.

_To Be Continued... _

**A/N- Rouge is 18. And for any of you KnuxOuge fans out there, all I'm going to say is don't worry C; **

**And also, if you read my misleading preview in the end A/N of chapter 4, I apologize. That will happen in 6. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, then just disregard this message because it doesn't matter. C:**


	7. Chapter 6: Impossibilities

**Chapter 6: Impossibilities**

**A/N- Wow, chapter 6 already? Wow...and I still haven't had writer's block! *knocks on wood* I used to get it on a story, so I'd start a new one, and then get writer's block on that new story and start _another _new story, and eventually, I had tons and tons of unfinished stories that I never continued. Well, that's not gonna happen this time.**

**Sorry I didn't say it before, but Blaze is 17 and Silver is 16. If you don't like that, then you can think otherwise. Lol**

**Also, SILVER AND MIDNIGHT ARE BEST FRIENDS. THEY DO NOT FEEL ANYTHING FOR EACH OTHER AT ALL. MAYBE IF YOU TURNED YOUR MONITOR OR WHATEVER DEVICE YOU'RE READING THIS ON UPSIDE DOWN, THREW IT AGAINST THE WALL, STEPPED ON, THREW SOME CHEESE AT IT, SHOT IT WITH AN AK-47, AND THEN GOT YOUR WEIRD PET YOU HAVE TO EAT IT, IT WILL STILL NOT BE SILVERXMIDNIGHT SO I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU JUST WASTED YOUR LIFE READING THIS. XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any character associated with it. I do own Midnight, though.**

**Just throwing this out there- I am not accepting _any _OC's for this story. There is not enough room in the plot line. And plus, it's hard for me to get personalities right. So please, don't ask. Thanks C:**

**I also say things that imply that Chaos is their God. Well...it's their God of destruction. *shot* Anyway, if you aren't Christian, I don't want you feeling out of place or anything while reading this. So there really isn't any religion.**

_Previously on A Shot in the Dark..._

_"Shut UP!" Midnight nearly screamed, and her light bulb exploded. She covered her head with her arms to block any debris from damaging her head. The light diminished as it exploded, and Midnight was encased in a pitch black room that she no longer recognized as her own. She felt terrified by the four walls that prevented her from escaping, and suddenly, they seemed to be moving in closer, threatening to suffocate her and squish her until she could no longer breath._

_She knew she was hallucinating, and being her usual paranoid self, but she knew something was wrong with everything._

_She had to get out of here._

Midnight bolted out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Her whole world was spinning out of control, threatening to initiate dizziness and knock her over. She slowed to a walk, gripping her head and clamping her eyes shut in order to eliminate doubles. After she no longer felt as if she were on a roller coaster, she slowly lifted her eye lids. She found herself near the pond located on the edge of the forest the house sat by. But she also saw a lone silhouette on the edge of the water, staring into it longingly. As Midnight approached, she slowly realized who the silhouette was. She sat down by him and stared at their reflections in the rippling water.

"What are you doing out here, Silver?" Midnight questioned, poking her finger through the clear liquid. The motion distorted the hedgehog's reflections for a moment, before the water calmed back down and their faces were wavy once again.

"Just...thinking." Silver answered hesitantly. Midnight laughed once quietly. "Silver, don't lie to me. I could easily read your mind." Silver didn't reply, just pulled his knees up to his chest and continued staring at his own saddened expression.

Midnight knew what was wrong with him, even without exploring his thoughts.

"Silver, Blaze is just exploring new feelings right now...she's just as confused as you are..." Silver shook his head in denial, his large quills swaying with every movement. Midnight gave him a weak smile and draped her arm across his shoulders. "And you are exploring new feelings as well. It's okay. Whatever you're feeling, so is Blaze...and I do mean what you're thinking of." Silver's muzzle turned crimson, and his golden eyes grew wide as he met Midnight's gaze. "B-Blaze...likes me?" Midnight tried to feign innocence, but Silver's expression made it hard to do contain herself. She smirked, and replied, "I dunno, why don't you figure it out for yourself?" Silver smiled back at her. "Thanks, Midnight." He gave her a friendly hug. Midnight returned it, but felt odd. Most of her friends were guys, so she barely hugged anyone, considering they didn't really like hugs. If it was anyone, it was usually Amy. Anyone else, she would fist bump or high five or something.

Maybe because it reminded her of Arrow and her locked in an embrace for some odd reason. She pulled away from Silver to rid herself of the feeling, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, let's get back to the house before people start wondering where the hell we are." The two stood and made their way back to the house, both feeling happier and not as much weighted now that they had someone to talk to.

_Scene_

"Everyone ready?" Rouge questioned in a whisper. Everyone except Knuckles nodded in unison. He looked around, confused. "What?" He yelled. Midnight slapped her hand over his mouth as everyone else harshly shushed him. Rouge rolled her aqua eyes and pushed a button. No one heard anything, as the earplugs were to prevent high pitched noises. Rouge eyed the machine, waiting for it to finish shutting everything down. Finally, it alerted her that it was done, and Rouge turned it off and motioned for everyone to remove their ear plugs. Midnight moved her hand and hit Knuckles in the back of his head with it instead. "Smart move, Knux." Knuckles growled and approached the building. "We gonna kick some ass or what?" Rouge rolled her eyes once again. "Yes, and cussing up a storm is totally going to help us." Knuckles got in her face, pissed off and tired of her rolling her damn eyes all the time. "Did I ask you for your input?" Rouge pushed his chest, and he stumbled backwards, but caught himself before his butt met the dirt. "It's a free country. I can say whatever I want!" Midnight stepped between them, shoving them away from killing each other. "Hey, I'd rather get a complete asshole off my back than watch two of my friends turn *into* them. Let's get to work." Rouge took a deep breath, regaining her composure. She nodded once, and then averted her eyes from the red echidna in front of her to Silver. Silver nodded, and he used his telekinetic powers to lift everyone to the roof. Midnight, who's stomach churned whenever she was up high, wished she could've grabbed onto someone as she was being lifted. There wasn't much she was afraid of, but of phobias she did have, heights was definitely one of them. Others were storms (especially thunder), and yelling. She was always afraid someone would when she screwed up.

Rouge attempted to left off the vent cover, but it was bolted shut. She pulled what looked like a laser pointer out of her suit.

"A laser pointer?" Sonic questioned, eyeing the device, unsure on if that would actually help. Rouge nodded, smirked, and pushed a button. A red laser flew out of the end and sliced through the metal easily as if it were butter. Sonic nodded, impressed. "A laser pointer."

The team all dropped down into the vent one by one, bending their knees so their feet barely made a sound when landing. They then crawled through the ducts, Midnight leading, the rest of the girls behind, and then Knuckles, who was stuck behind Rouge, led the guys. His face was hot, and he looked down at his spiked hands to avoid anymore hormones from effecting him. _Stupid bat...probably put her ass in front of me on purpose...witch._

Midnight heard Knuckles' thoughts and snickered quietly. She wondering if she could transmit a reply through her thoughts. Oh well, she couldn't try that now. They had work to do.

Vent after vent after vent lead to a dark, empty room. Midnight thanked Chaos that she had pretty decent vision, even in the nighttime. She came to a split in the ducts, and to the right of her was a distant, almost insignificant light. But to Midnight, it was the answer to all her questions, the end to all of her worries. She crawled faster, trying as hard as she could to be quiet and to end all of the clambering and clanking and banging. She crawled past it carefully and then turned. "Rouge." A whisper barely escaped her throat. Amy turned to Blaze to retrieve the laser pointer. When it reached Midnight, she grabbed the vent, and then carefully sliced the cover around the edges. When she was done, she pulled it off and set it aside. She looked up and pointed at Knuckles. He rudely pushed past Rouge without an "excuse me" and then politely squeezed past Amy and Blaze, if it was possible to be polite in that circumstance. She held out her hands, and Knuckles took them, lightly flushed. _So awkward..._ Midnight smirked at his thought and Knuckles rolled his amethyst irises. Midnight slowly stepped into the opening, and Knuckles lowered her down slowly. Midnight noticed a platform below which seemed to be a bridge that robots traveled across to get from room to room. It was high above the ground, which seemed to be a mile to Midnight. She gulped, looking around for anything specious. There was the top of a clear container, but there was a huge wall blocking the rest from sight. Many monitors showed what was happening on the cameras- which was nothing, considering their frozen state. The dashboard contained many buttons, keys and switches that seemed to be sparking, as if something had happened to it. Midnight smirked. She looked up at Knuckles and nodded to him once. Just as Knuckles was about to drop her, Eggman walked into the room, seeming fully awake, but unaware of any trespassers. Midnight's heart threatened to explode from her chest, and she pinched Knuckles. She felt herself quickly being pulled back up, and she entered the vent without being detected. She gasped, "Heart attack..."

"Eggman?" Sonic wondered. Midnight rolled her eyes. "No, Mr. Potato Head." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. She poked her head back through the opening and began to read Eggman's thoughts.

_No one loves me._ Midnight almost laughed out loud. Of course, he was an evil fatass trying to take over a world full of Mobians. Who the hell would date him?

_Operation: 12 A.M is almost complete. We just need that pesky hedgehog here and everything will go according to plan._

_And she'll kill all her friends, just by doing the one thing she does best- reading minds._

_Because _I_ can read _hers_..._

Midnight gasped, and pulled herself back up quickly. Her face was drained of color, and she seemed sick to her stomach. Her heart was pounding within her skull, threatening to cause an explosion of her brain.

"What happened, Mid?" whispered Silver, nearly yelling it from concern. Midnight gripped her pulsating cranium. "He...he can read...*my* mind..." Before anyone could react, a bone-chilling voice boomed throughout the entire facility, scaring everyone out of their wits.

"Yes, child. I indeed, *can* read your mind. And I have _you_ to thank for it."

_To Be Continued_...

**A/N- oOo CLIFFHANGER**

**If I didn't mention it before, Rouge is 18. XD**


	8. Chapter 7: War

**Chapter 7: War**

**A/N- Welcome back! Guys, I just gotta say a couple things. Anyone who has reviewed, though there aren't a lot, it means so much to me. You guys are my drive, to show me that I actually have readers. So if you have an account, please take the time to review. It can be one word, if you want! "Nice" or "Good" would suffice. Just show me that you're there. Also, if you know someone who likes Sonic and such (I only know personally about three people, so I understand if you don't), spread the word about this story. Please and thanks C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters related to it. I own Midnight, though.**

_Previously on A Shot in the Dark..._

_Midnight gasped, and pulled herself back up quickly. Her face was drained of color, and she seemed sick to her stomach. Her heart was pounding within her skull, threatening to cause an explosion of her brain._

_"What happened, Mid?" whispered Silver, nearly yelling it from concern. Midnight gripped her pulsating cranium. "He...he can read..._my_ mind..." Before anyone could react, a bone-chilling voice boomed throughout the entire facility, scaring everyone out of their wits._

_"Yes, child. I indeed, _can _read your mind. And I have _you _to thank for it."_

_Scene_

Midnight growled in frustration and anger, and jumped through the vent, not caring about heights at the moment, and landed boisterously on the bridge, feet pounding on the metal.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU READ MY MIND?" she screamed, and something behind her shattered.

Eggman smirked, slowly pacing from the container Midnight still had yet to see and the control board. He kept looking at the container too, and smirking at it, making Midnight wonder what exactly was *in* there. "_I. _Am one of the smartest ones alive." he put simply. Midnight crossed her arms, not patient enough to put up with his insanity. "That has nothing to do with _anything_!" she snarled. Her friends landed behind her, one by one, but did not say anything or move.

"Actually, child, it does. You see, with the technology I develop, it can reassemble itself once it learns of the problem. And become immune to it, in the mean time. So, that little device your bat friend used? Is no longer useful." Rouge's jaw slacked. "What?" she whispered, horrified. If Eggman could do that, he was nearly...unstoppable...

"So, with my excellent intellect, I was able to channel the brain waves you sent off when reading minds, and use it for my own game." He pointed to his temple. There was a circular device planted there, that seemed to be glowing as it explored Midnight's mind.

And the weird thing, was that she felt it going through her thoughts, learning every secret that was originally hers to keep. She blocked her ears with her palms. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Eggman laughed evilly. Suddenly, he was encased in cyan energy and thrown into his controls, damaging some of them once again. Blaze turned to Silver, wide-eyed. He looked mad, and rage-driven. She placed her hand on his shoulder, almost instantly calming him down. She shook her head, scolding him. "This is Midnight's battle. If she needs help, she will say so." A snarl escaped Silver's throat, but he listened, and folded his arms to keep himself contained. Midnight nodded once to Silver. "Thanks. Give me a boost down?" Silver smiled slightly, honored to. Midnight was surrounded with the same cyan energy and gently placed on the ground near Eggman. She picked him up harshly from the board. "Where the hell are the children and parents you captured?" she demanded in the darkest and lowest voice any one of Midnight's friends have ever heard. Eggman smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

_All those kids and adults? Were light types. And they're _dead_._

Midnight lost her breath, and stepped back a couple times, face drained of color, heart beating ferociously in her chest. "Y-you killed them?" Her voice was broken. Eggman shook his head. "_I_ didn't. I've been too busy looking for a very special prize..." Finally, Midnight knew what was inside of the container. She didn't have to look in it. She didn't have to read any minds. She finally put two and two together.

Arrow.

She turned to look at him, and even another hedgehog, a female, that was laying passed out behind him. He was standing there, palms pressed against the glass, looking right at Midnight. His markings were glowing. He looked as pissed as Midnight felt. She felt a whole rush of emotions- love, depression, sadness, anger, and even happiness. Arrow was alive- for now. Midnight glared at Eggman, anger taking over. "Let. Him. Go. _Now._" Eggman feigned thought for a moment, and Midnight shoved him against the wall. "_I said now, damn it!_" She didn't even recognize her own voice anymore.

Eggman looked terrified. _Genuinely_ terrified. Midnight was glad though. She wanted him to feel *everything* she was feeling. She wanted him to die.

All of the sudden, Arrow's voice entered her head. "Midnight. Calm down. You're going to live up to what you're trying to prevent." Midnight snarled in Eggman's face before backing off, less angry. Arrow was right. She was beginning to turn evil, just like Eggman. She felt ashamed, but she would do anything just to free Arrow.

Eggman smirked, hearing her thought. "I'll tell you what, child. If you surrender, and help me take over the world, I'll spare Arrow's life. And his girlfriend's as well." Midnight looked horrified. _Girlfriend? _She met Arrow's gaze. "Don't do it, Midnight. I don't matter, all that matters is you!" Midnight felt tears running down her face. She couldn't let him die...and...he wouldn't if she ruled with Eggman...he would probably stop her. And kill her. And everything on Mobius would go back to normal. She glared at Eggman, but then collapsed from the weight she felt on her shoulders. "I'll...I'll do anything...just...don't hurt him..." Arrow growled, and pounded his fist against the glass. "Damn it, Midnight!" Eggman smirked evilly, satisfied that he had finally won. "Wise choice."

_I'm just gonna kill him either way. Idiot. _Midnight gasped. Why was she so _damn_ stupid? Of course Arrow would be killed! He would be the only defence against Midnight. Eggman already had eliminated all the other light types. What makes this any different?

She had a plan. But she had to act fast.

_Arrow has a girlfriend. He doesn't love you._

_All your family is dead._

_Eggman is trying to kill what you have left- your family of friends._

_You can't do anything right._

_Why are you the profit if you can't keep yourself alive and do what's best for people?_

She couldn't hear anything anymore. It was as if she had gone deaf. She realized Eggman was beneath her, as she had pounced on him. _No, damn it,_ stop!

She forced herself to turn towards the glass. She focused all her negative energy on it, and it shattered, freeing both hedgehogs. Then, her face met the floor, and she was out.

_Scene_

Midnight heard many explosions, grunting, clanging of metal, and a voice calling her name over and over again.

"Midnight, please, wake up..." The voice was broken, and familiar. It gave her a rush of feelings, and she was warm as a hand was placed on her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Arrow and the girl that was originally passed out. Midnight blinked a couple times, attempting to register where she was and who was in front if her.

She tacked Arrow in a hug, sobbing. Arrow fell back from the impact, his back landing on the ground harshly. He was glowing, and he knew this was dangerous, but he just didn't care anymore. He embraced her tightly, holding her even closer against him. "It's okay...Shhh, you're okay..." His voice was broken, as if he were about to start crying himself.

Eggman knew he was losing. The Sonic Team was smarter than he gave them credit for. Each person was paired with someone, They attacked each robot with two different elements all together, so the technology had no idea which one to prevent itself against, and eventually lost so much power that it shut itself down.

_Probably the darn fox's idea... _He sighed, pulled out a remote, hit a button, and was out of the facility on his egg carrier in no time.

A robotic voice rang throughout the facility. **"COMMENCING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IN T-MINUS SIXTY SECONDS."** Suddenly, the robots left alive ran away, actually containing some intelligence. Silver lifted everyone up to the bridge where Midnight and Arrow and the other female were. Debris was falling from the roof, and the facility was shaking violently, as if an earthquake was roaring underground. Sirens were echoing off every wall, blaring in everyone's ears. Sonic pulled out his chaos emerald. "Let's get out of here. Chaos-" He was cut off when a sickening snap sounded from above their heads. Everyone looked up. The vents were about to crush them, and no one had any time to react.

Midnight expected pain pulsating from every point on her body, but she slowly opened their eyes to see all of her friends staring at her, awe-struck. Arrow smirked, proud of her. Midnight looked around her, amazed as well. She had initiated her dark shield. The navy energy surrounded them, protecting them any harm. Relieved, Sonic tried again. "Chaos Control!" The scenery had changed. Instead of a huge facility that was blowing up and spilling debris on top if them, they were in their secluded house, in the middle of no where, where no one could get to them. Midnight looked around at all her friends, smiling brightly. "I...I did it..."

She received a round if applause from everyone except for Arrow, who smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, and the stranger, who had no idea what was going on. Midnight laughed and hugged Arrow tightly. Arrow's muzzle grew hot, and his arrows were glowing slightly, but he held her close and cherished the feel of her against him. He knew this couldn't happen often.

"Whoa, he glows." Silver remarked, quite rudely, though it wasn't intentional. Blaze elbowed him in the ribs, and he recoiled, rubbing his side while taking a sudden interest in the ground. Arrow pulled away, not ashamed of this odd feature. He nodded. "Yeah, my abilities are controlled by my emotions..." Midnight stared at the boy in front of her. He hadn't changed much. His fur was navy and slightly matted, probably from not showering in a long time. His markings were golden arrows still, hence his name, and his eyes were the same golden color they had always been. He was a good head and a half taller than her, so he grew when she did not. The only difference is that he was more built than she remembered, not as scrawny. He was hotter, too.

Midnight flushed, cheeks burning. She averted her eyes from admiring Arrow to the ground, hoping no one saw her red face. She really had to stop thinking weird things like that.

_Scene_

The friends were talking, sharing funny stories to tell Arrow and his friend a bit more about themselves. Arrow had gone to take a shower when, finally, the girl spoke up. "My name is Halo."

Midnight sighed, somewhat heart-broken. _Figures. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl._ Halo was a hedgehog with pure ivory fur, and golden curls that rolled past her shoulders to her middle back. She was small, almost anorexic. Her eyes were a pale golden, almost yellow. She had borrowed some of Amy's clothes after taking a shower, and was wearing shorts too short for her, considering she was taller than Amy, and a white T-shirt.

"That's a pretty name." Rouge remarked, smiling at her. Halo smiled sheepishly, looking away, pale muzzle flushed pink. "Thanks..."

"How old are you?" wondered Amy. Halo shook off her embarrassment and looked towards Amy. "I'm fifteen." Many pairs of eyes grew wide.

"You're pretty tall for fifteen." spoke Tails, envious of her tallness when she was only about a year and maybe even a year and a half older then him.

Halo blushed, still embarrassed, but smiled, a bright, toothy smile, at Tails. "It ran in my family..." Arrow entered the living room, and filled up the empty seat between Midnight and Halo. _Thank God._

"What do you mean by 'ran'?" Sonic questioned, seeming to be the only one to catch onto the past-tense word. Midnight caught on, she just didn't exactly feel like talking about death at this moment. But, of course...

"My mother died during child birth. And...my dad was killed by a dark type when I was eight." Midnight tensed up, and also felt Arrow tense up beside her. Oh, Chaos, she even *remembered* that. The chief of the light types...killed by the chief of the dark types.

Midnight's father.

They even had a ceremony about it, in celebrating what seemed to be the turning of roles. Arrow had started crying when he had seen his leader's body hanging there with a rope around his neck, limp, blood covered, jaw slacked, eyes wide open despite his state...He ran back to the house, and Midnight followed him, even though he didn't want her to.

Or maybe he did.

_Scene_

_Arrow burst into the house, attempting to slam the door behind him. Midnight caught it before it slammed shut, entered, and closed the door softly. Arrow disappeared around the corner, and Midnight followed behind him, jogging. "Arrow." she called, and was met with his closed door. She knocked on it gently. "Arrow, please let me in..."_

_"Leave me alone..." he called back weakly. Midnight shook her head, frustrated. How was she going to get him to let her in? Maybe prove to him that someone cared? She decided to give it a try._

_"I'm not leaving until I'm sure you're okay." She received silence from the other side. She figured he was ignoring her, and stood there, too stubborn to leave. Finally, she received a reply._

_"I'm fine." His voice was still broken. _

_"No, you're not. I can hear that you're crying." Midnight argued gently. She knew that boys were stubborn and hated to show weakness. Especially in front of girls. She learned that from her father. And her mother had told her to be careful with boys older than her. She didn't understand why, though. All boys were the same, weren't they? So she tried to be careful with Arrow, even though she didn't comprehend why she even should do it._

_"Arrow, whatever issue you have with being strong and not showing weakness, I don't care about that. I just care if you're okay, because I care about you...not the person you appear to be..." Midnight had never been so honest in her life. It wasn't as if she lied a lot, she just never put so much effort into telling someone something. But Arrow was worth it. He was her best friend, and something was different about him. She could feel it._

_Finally, the door clicked softly, and Arrow slowly opened the door. His eyes were bloodshot, and his muzzle was flushed. Midnight gave him a weak smile, and embraced him carefully, considering he reacted strangely anytime she did so. Arrow hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and continued crying. _

_They moved to the bed, and she laid by Arrow, and much like she had seen her mom do to her dad once, she stroked his quills. His crying slowly began to cease, and his eyes began to get heavy as a low, quiet rumbling escaped his throat. Midnight smiled when she realized that he was purring. Slowly, she drifted off herself, fatigued from the long day._

_Scene_

Midnight had tuned out the rest of Halo's story, thinking about Arrow rather than Halo. But she did want to apologize to her later, whether she liked Halo or not.

"Are you guys...dating?" Silver spoke suddenly, which snapped Midnight out of her thought process. She too wanted to know the answer to this question. If they were dating, Midnight would have to attempt to get over Arrow. Which she had been trying to do since she realized that she did feel something for him.

Halo's muzzle became flushed as she ducked her head. She averted her pale golden irises from the floor to her new friends. "N-no..." Midnight breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Thank Chaos... _Arrow, being the only one to hear her, eyed her suspiciously, with an eye ridge raised. Midnight smiled innocently, but she guessed her flushed muzzle gave it away. Arrow smiled back, rolling his eyes, and turned back to the others. Midnight noticed Halo watching them with a frown in her face. Even without the ability to read her mind, Midnight knew that Halo had a crush on Arrow as well. Midnight sank into the couch with her arms crossed and thought only one thing.

This is war.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N- Hey guys, take a wild guess at who my first OC was.**

**...**

**If you guessed Midnight, you're wrong. Actually, Arrow was my first OC. My friend Dark and I made him when we were like...nine. Geez, it's been a really long time. I always wrote stories with him being Sonic's best friend and Blaze being torn between Sonic, Silver, and Shadow (such a bad story. SILVAZE FTW). Arrow would always give Sonic advice. Holy crap...anyway, I forgot about him, and recently, remembered him and brought him back. Of course, I made some huge changes, but here's the final outcome.**

**Midnight was my second official OC, and was based off my personality. Now, I'm just referred to as Midnight, because we're one in the same. She's just cooler. XD **

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes in this. Please review! Without reviews, I might loose interest in this story! It's happened before...**


End file.
